


Unfair

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Damn, Fluff, Like, M/M, enjoy, i can't believe this was only my second klance fic, i really like this one too, my loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 60: Before you decide to murder me, let me explain… </p><p>&</p><p>Prompt 62: It’s only one night, we’ll share the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me??? on tumblr??? at bluethisisforyou!!!
> 
> enjoy!

“Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…” But what kind of explanation does Lance have for setting Keith’s bed on fire? A very Lance one, most likely. Keith shuts his eyes, wondering why in the world Allura had sent the two of them off on a mission that required just them- and with a suggestive smile at that.

“Try me,” Keith finally answers, arms crossed, leaning against the wall of the space inn. A smile was almost visible on his lips, as he was slightly amused, but then again, Lance had destroyed private property, a task he seemed too practiced in. 

“Okay, so, I saw this really freaky thing with a lot of legs climb onto your bed while you were out and long story short, this place has a pest problem.” Long legs curl against the edge of the remaining bed.

“Lance.”

“And yeah, ‘twas I who set your bed ablaze,” he adds, sheepishly. Keith shakes his head, hearing the swish of his hair against his jacket. “So, moral of the story, don’t leave me alone.”

“Believe me, we have that all ingrained in our heads back at the palace,” Keith relays through a sigh, as he removes his fingerless gloves from his hands. Lance laughs nervously near him and it is a strange night, something in air tells that to Keith incessantly. But he shrugs it off as he removes his jacket, setting it down on the table. 

Lance chokes in silence at the sight. “You all right?” asks Keith, hands on his hips, and Lance nods a little too quickly. He sighs again, as he looks out the window, the lavender of the sky bleeding through, as he gathers his hair, he hears Lance suck in a breath. Keith never let onto it but he knows of Lance’s penchant for him wearing his hair up. The hair tie snaps and time changes with it. “You sure you’re all right,” he turns, finding Lance face down on the bed, muttering into the pillow. “Lance, I can’t hear you,” he sings, reminiscent of the time that Lance had gotten cuffed to a tree.

“I’m doing just fine,” Lance assures, after pushing himself up and sitting on the bed once more. “All thanks to you.”

“I’m just glad I came back before you burned the room down,” the smile lingers and it irritates Lance to the highest, in the way his face glows in the light. “Let alone the entire place. Then I’d be affiliated with a criminal.”

“A very good looking criminal.” And that’s when Keith feels his face flush slightly, because he is forced to really see the outlines of Lance’s face in the dark. He knows them well and he couldn’t deny staring as he takes Lance’s comment into consideration. Lance’s eyes burn into his and Keith becomes aware that he’s been staring just a tick too long. He shuts his eyes and then opens them, looking out the window once more. Keith couldn’t find anything to say in response and the day of travel finally comes down onto his shoulders.

The lavender learns to become violet, the stars whispering for him to rest. “Lance, I’m tired.”

“Me too,” he answers quietly, startled by the feet that enter his vision as he looks down onto the floor. Lance looks up at the boy he often told himself he wasn’t in love with and he isn’t ready for anything he has to say.

“Move over.”

Especially that.

“Que?” The Spanish slips out and Keith feels shivers run up and down his spine.

“In case you’ve forgotten,” the words are gentle, “someone burned down my bed. I have nowhere to sleep, except with you.” The words hang heavy in the air and they press down on both their shoulders, making them both weak, weak to what could be theirs.

“Ah, right,” Lance’s face is burning, trying to find the right words. He stands up quickly, pausing to regain himself. “I’ll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed.” He’s ready to move, to move far away when sleepy words stop him in his tracks.

“It’s only one night, we’ll share the bed.” Lance falls back onto the bed in disbelief. “That’s why I told you to move, silly,” Keith’s smile in the dark is something Lance can depict because he’s known that face for as long as he can remember.

“Eres tan injusto,” Lance whispers before moving to his side of the bed, facing the wall. A few ticks pass by and the mattress sinks and then Keith’s back is to his. The body heat is strange, strange but so welcome.

“You’re one to talk,” Keith manages, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. His voice is quiet but he knew Lance could hear him. “You think I’m unfair but you are as well.” Lance’s hands rest silently next to his head, wondering if Keith had known what he’s been saying all along. “Lance, do you know what you do to me? Everytime I see your face, it’s like I’m seeing the sun all over again and you’re the only one who reminds me of home. While you’re the sun, it means you’re annoying and you make me angry.” The heaviness of eyelids disappear from Keith’s face and Lance is about to retort but Keith continues. “I want to fight you all the time but while you’re the sun, you’re bright and I feel so warm in your presence.” Keith’s grasp on the pillow evaporates as he tastes the words on his lips. “It’s undeniable and I hate it, I hate you because while you make me want to punch you in the face, you also make me want to kiss you like we’re never going to see the light of another day again and long story short, I really hate you-” He feels Lance sit up beside him and Keith’s heart has certainly betrayed him by now, pounding hard against his chest.

“Eres tan injusto,” Lance repeats, slightly louder. “Mucho así.” He’s careful with his words. “¿Sabes cuánto te amo?” Keith’s eyes widen and he’s forced to turn his head, rolling onto his back. He knows he’s responsible for this, this in the dark but he listens, he listens.

“No,” Keith breathes, “No sé.” Another breath. “Enséñame,” Lance’s breath hitches and Keith knows what he’s done. He smiles into the kiss Lance finally plants on him, a soft, slow moving act that is long overdue in the time that has taken over their lives now.

They separate and Keith is still smiling, while Lance leans and whispers something into Keith’s ear, causing him to laugh. “Estúpido,” he reaches up and touches Lance’s face, the face he’s loved for so long. His laughter fades and he whispers, “Te adoro, mi amor.”

Lance is lost looking at Keith’s face, the face he’s loved for so long. He smiles, finally, and rests his forehead on Keith’s and in all of space, Lance couldn’t have wished to be anywhere else right then and there. “Te amo,” he whispers. “Eres mi todo.”

“Eres mi todo,” Keith echoes and the violet of the night is lost in the smiles that finally, finally breathe.


End file.
